Arnold
by Eslon
Summary: Inspired by Pottermum's incredible Arnold. Go checkout Pottermum and her incredible fics :/u/1864945/pottermum


" My Ginny asked blue Teddy and pretty Vicky to take me up to our room after the ceremony , and she placed me on our pillow. Pretty Vicky was gentler than blue Teddy, so I didn't mind that. I was cold, shivering, so I settled down for a nice long nap. " Arnold - Chapter 2 by Pottermum.

Ginny laughed as George span her around the dance floor, every few seconds she'd catch a glimpse of Harry dancing with Fleur and Tori. " George Weasley stop spinning you're poor sister around before she throws up. " Ginny grins at her sister-in-law and George's wife Angelina. Ginny steps away from her brother on uneasy legs. " I'm still dizzy " Harry says appearing at her side, she steps into him and he wraps his arms around her.

Looking at her ring on her finger with a quiet smile. " Harry, that's all my brothers and partners, I think our duties here are done. " Harry nods in agreement. She'd long changed out of her dress to Aunt Muriel's dismay likewise Harry had changed out of his tuxedo. The party is still in full force.

Ginny waves her Dad over and he grins at the couple. " Come on, get inside and get all your stuff ready and then everyone can say goodbye to you. " The trio make the quick trek from the middle of the Burrow's garden. They're greeted by their bags " Kreacher " Harry and Ginny say together falling into fits of laughter.

She looks at her Husband and Dad. " I'm gonna get Arnold and then we can go. " The pair let her go. Ginny bounces up the stairs grateful for her converse's being on her feet instead of her wedding shoes. She opens the door to her bedroom smiling at the silence.

" Hey Arnold, you ready to go on a honeymoon. " She whispers to the dark room. " Hearing no response she grins " Are you all tuckered out from an exciting and love filled day. " Leaving the light off not to disturb him further. She quickly gets his travelling cage ready. She places it on the bed and goes to scoop him up from his favourite little nestling spot in between the pillows.

As she touches him she feels how cold he is, quickly using her wand to flick on the lights. The tears prick her eyes as she looks at him. His usual bright purple was a faded lavender. "Arnold " she whispers choking back a sob, she picks him up hoping he'll wake up. " Arnold wake up. " She whispers. But when he doesn't her heart tears from her chest. " HARRY " she yells hoping he'll hear. Sure enough he does and the sound of him clammering up the stairs can be heard instantly.

Harry pauses as he enters the room, his now wife kneeling sitting on the bed tears flowing as Arnold sits in her hands unresponsive. " Ginny " He say quietly quickly making his way to her side. " Harry he won't wake up. " She says says softly, her brown orbs with tears forming and falling just looking at Arnold. Just then her Dad enters the room. " Daddy say you can help him. " Harry who had now Ginny curled into his chest with her eyes not leaving the purple Pygmy Puff.

" Sweetie I can't " Is all Arthur can say.

The wedding guests are unaware of the bride and groom quickly appariting from the bride's childhood bedroom.

Harry watches as Ginny sleeps Arnold sat on his pillow. Moving slowly Harry picks the pillow up and puts it on his side. Looking down at him Harry strokes his fur, " Arnie, I know you never liked that name but I knew you put up with it for Gin's sake. " Taking a deep calming breath Harry continues " I want to thank you I never got the chance to say thank you for looking after her all them years but you know when I mean. That year I'm so glad she had you. You always be part of the Potter family, can you do me a favour, say hi to Hedwig for me. Tell her she was right and I did marry Gin. Rest easy Arnold. " Many men wouldn't admit it but Harry isn't many men, he cried and held Ginny until he fell into a troubled sleep.

Waking up a few hours later he's sees Ginny stood over Arnold. Sliding out of bed he puts an arm around her resting his hand on hers. She pauses " It's our wedding night. " She whispers tears falling again. " Yeah. " Harry says softly.


End file.
